


decadent desires

by LouRandom



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos is Horny, Canon Compliant, Fugitives, Like really horny, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Post-Season 2, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Viren tries to deny it but so is he, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouRandom/pseuds/LouRandom
Summary: Admittedly, Viren had expected being on the run with a suspicious, dangerous elven mage to be much worse





	decadent desires

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever rimming fic which i'm really insecure about but hope turned out okay>_<
> 
> as I'd told [Leaf](https://twitter.com/littleleafbun) (who is responsible for THIS WHOLE THING btw), I tried to keep it vague and short but Aara was like, nope, Lou, we gotta ruin Viren completely, I'mma eat him out till he can't fucking breathe
> 
> me at 2.8k words: ._.
> 
> concerning showers and telescopes: so the first showers existed in like ancient greece (amazing facts you find out when you're researching for porn huh) so hey, KATOLIS HAS SHOWERS AND SHOWER SEX IS GO, PERIOD. First telescope was made in 1609 so I'm thinking Katolis isn't too far behind for that too :3
> 
> ahem without further ado: ON TO THE PORN 
> 
> Enjoy!

They find themselves in an inn, finally, after two long weeks spent on the run. Viren’s long gone from the capital, having traveled as far as Katolis’ border, and Aaravos is long rid of the mirror’s curse, thanks to Viren’s initially reluctant assistance. Far from the horrid scenarios in Viren’s worst nightmares, Aaravos doesn’t immediately kill him, hurt him, or bind him to his will.

Instead, the second he’s out of the mirror, he captures Viren in a vice-like embrace and his lips in a rough, open-mouthed kiss. He doesn’t mind the blood soaking through the fabric of Viren’s clothes—courtesy of the rite they’d had to perform—and only tangles his hand in Viren’s hair, grown longer and more unkempt than before, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss even more. Soft, almost needy sounds escape him as he strives to feel, to touch and hold on to every part of Viren’s body he can reach. It’s a wonder, Viren now thinks back to it, Aaravos didn’t take him then and there; but Viren’s dizziness from the blood loss and the perilous wilderness they were traveling through didn’t allow for such liberties. The faint pounding of distant horse hooves alerted them to keep moving, Viren having been quickly healed by the elf’s spell, Aaravos having calmed from his initial desperate need to experience a reality so long denied to him.

So they travel, and sleep little, barely finding food in the forest abundant with wild poisonous fruits and berries. Viren keeps an eye on Aaravos to the extent he is able, watching out for any signs of deception. It doesn’t help that Aaravos watches him too, though, it seems, with another intention altogether. Viren finds himself too often to be the object of his gaze, on the receiving end of his soft and gentle—or at times harsh and bruising—touches and kisses. They don’t move further. Tentative. Mindful of the danger that surrounds him. At least, Viren is, and thus keeps avoiding and ignoring most of Aaravos’ numerous advances. And now—

“Finally,” Viren sighs as they end up in their assigned room. He ignores the fact that there’s only one bed and sinks down onto it heavily, hand rubbing his hurting leg. “Comfort.”

Of course, it’s far from his usual idea of comfort. He’s used to palace luxuries, to food and drink being prepared for him, to spacious rooms and corridors. The inn isn’t the worst by far situated in a small, almost cozy building, the interior surprisingly clean—and there’s even a bathroom attached to their chamber. Candles stand at the ready on the table beside the bed, next to a box containing an array of creatures for basic dark magic spells and a paper with both instructions, both of which Aaravos destroys instantly; he’s strictly forbidden Viren from using it and dealing more damage to his body. He purges its dark essence from his veins, little by little, and teaches him the basics of Primal Magic, which has Viren elated, discovering he can, in fact, use the force that’s fascinated him from his earliest childhood years. Admittedly, he’d expected being on the run with a suspicious, dangerous elven mage to be much worse.

 “Relative comfort,” Aaravos echoes, surveying the room and coming up to the window to a view of the moonlit town. “But we shall make do, I believe.” Viren doesn’t see Aaravos’ face from this angle, but he’s long learnt to tell when the elf is grinning by the inflections in his voice.

“Unless we get caught,” Viren injects a cursory note of pessimism, “by Katolis’ soldiers—or by Xadians.”

Aaravos chuckles, turning to face him. He’s haloed by the moonlight, which makes him ever more ethereal, even more beautiful. Viren can’t help but stare.

“I promised you we would be safe, did I not?”

Viren was hesitant about them moving into populated areas, but Aaravos insisted that with his impeccable illusion masking him as a human and altering Viren’s appearance, as well as some swift maneuvers to borrow necessary amounts of money from careless people on the streets, they had nothing at all to worry about. And faced with that that self-assured tone and confident smile, Viren really has nothing to say. Aaravos approaches the bed to sit next to him and reaches to run his fingers through Viren’s hair—his favorite gesture, even as he lets out a disappointed sigh; he complains, on occasion, at how short it’s gotten since Viren had found a suitable dagger to trim it to its usual style.

“What shall we do now, then?” Aaravos asks, and Viren catches a dangerous glint flashing through his eyes.

It hits him, then, where they’ve found themselves. Alone in a closed room and with no clear plans for the future, able to linger here for however long they wish. Doing whatever they wish. And Viren _wants_ —

He shakes his head and stands, taking a shaky step away.

“Uh,” he starts, suddenly not knowing what to say. He watches instead as Aaravos’ stars glimmer on the numerous patches of skin revealed by his clothes, and has to force himself to look away and not think about anything involving Aaravos and nudity at the moment. “I’m going for a bath now,” he says, sheepish. “Or a shower, if they’ve got one of those.”

“A what?”

Viren blinks. Truly, he realizes, Aaravos has missed quite a lot of novelties in the past millennium.

“Humanity’s best invention thus far.” Viren struggles to come up with a proper description. “It’s—it’s better to show you.”

Aaravos marvels at the quaint construction as Viren shows him how it works, which is a bit unusual for him, being the one to explain something to Aaravos and not the other way around. He’s very much embarrassed, too, by Aaravos’ standing so close to him, watching his every move and brushing Viren’s hand as he reaches to try it himself.

“You’d also appreciate the telescope, I think,” Viren says in an attempt to distract himself.

“And that would be?” Aaravos asks absent-mindedly, observing with no small measure of delight as water pours from the showerhead.

“Giant magnifying glasses to watch the stars.”

Aaravos turns to Viren and smiles.

“I do not require any equipment to see deep into the cosmos,” he says, “but it pleases me that humans have figured out a way to do so.”

“‘A friend to the humans’, that’s what the books called you, yes?” Viren asks, remembering the glimpse of information about Aaravos he’d managed to see. It wasn’t Aaravos hiding the information, as he’d come to find out, but rather a part of the Dragon King’s curse obscuring all mentions Aaravos in any written text. “You seem quite invested in our history.”

Aaravos’ smile stretches wider.

“Oh, I am,” he says, eyes roaming over Viren’s form. “History, culture, sciences and… other matters.”

Viren feels himself growing hot once more under Aaravos’ scrutiny. He attempts to look anywhere but at him, to think of anything but the prospect of having his warm, smooth palms glide over his skin once more.

A cold shower it is, then.

“Right,” Viren mutters, and clears his throat. “Now, if you’ll excuse me?”

Aaravos tilts his head to the side.

“What exactly do you mean?”

“Me? The shower?” Viren frowns. “Privacy?”

A dark chuckle escapes Aaravos’ lips as he takes a step towards Viren, movements languid as Viren grows ever more tense.

“And if I don’t?” Aaravos’ eyes twinkle with amusement.

“Wh-what do you…” Viren trails off as his words escape him, chased away by Aaravos’ intense gaze. Viren tries and fails to retreat in the small space even as Aaravos’ hands grip his forearms lightly, running up and down his sleeves. “You can shower first, then?”

“With you,” Aaravos asks, “is not an option?”

Viren’s breath hitches at the words. What’s left of the logical part of his mind chants _no, no, no,_ fully realizing how fucked he is going to be, not just figuratively, if he gives into temptation now; the rest of his brain promptly shuts down.

That’s when one of Aaravos’ hands starts working on the buttons of his shirt, swiftly unbuttoning them, his free hand reaching to undo his upper belt.

“Wait—” Viren tries.

“What for?” Viren’s breath hitches as Aaravos steps even closer, and before he can reply, Aaravos captures his parted lips in a kiss.

And Viren, try as he might, for whatever reason he’s resisting this, can’t help but melt into it.

It’s not like the kisses before; it’s much softer, much slower and yet so much _more_. Viren lets out a moan as Aaravos runs his tongue gently over Viren’s lower lip, biting it lightly, and doesn’t protest as his shirt and overcoat fall to the ground. Aaravos’ tongue pushes into his mouth, and Viren groans at the sensation. Their tongues tangle and he shivers as warm, curious hands strokes his bare arms and torso, lingering to brush at the light dusting of hair on his chest, then reaching lower to undo his second belt.

Viren moans and shudders at every touch, and decides to forego restraining himself, his palms coming up to glide over Aaravos’ exposed skin. Thoughts of danger and unknown intention and would-be enemy races moving somewhere to the back of his mind, as his very being gives into the decadent desire that’s been simmering in him—in them both—for so long. Viren presses his thumbs to Aaravos’ nipples, eliciting a muffled groan, and tugs at the clasp of his robe to release and pull it down. His hands explore Aaravos’ bare skin almost desperately, and he’s quickly getting light-headed from the kiss that’s never stopped and only got messier and more violent with each instant that passes.

Viren’s breeches soon end up on the floor next to Aaravos’ robes, and it’s then that Aaravos deigns to break the kiss, finally allowing Viren to catch his breath. Darkened amber eyes roam over his form with an almost tangible hunger, and Viren returns the favor. Of course, Aaravos is nothing short of perfect, toned muscle and smooth skin, stars glistening on it with renewed vigor, and Viren realizes with a start that there’s even stars on his—

Aaravos is pushing him into the shower then, the water still running, and he goes pliantly, leaning up for a kiss himself this time. The water is hot, almost unbearably so; Aaravos doesn’t seem to mind, focused solely on the task at hand. He deepens the kiss and starts to roll his hips agonizingly slowly, the languid drag of his cock against Viren’s driving him insane with want. Viren breaks away to whisper, “ _More_ ,” and Aaravos smirks in reply, thrusting against him harder and making Viren moan with it, his hands clutching at Aaravos’ shoulders.

“Whatever you wish,” Aaravos says, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he leans in to whisper in his ear, “my Lord.”

Viren lets out another keen as he’s turned around forcefully, his back to Aaravos’ chest and hands pressed flat against the wall. A quick spell dissipates the pain in his bad leg and Viren shakes with anticipation and at the feel of electrifying pulses  magic coursing through him. His cock is hard already, straining with arousal as Aaravos’ fingers, slicked with a spell, no doubt, move down to play with his ass, teasing, circling Viren’s hole but never entering.  

“Please,” Viren whimpers, “ _more._ ”

He expects Aaravos to finally slide his fingers into his ass, to prepare him roughly, hastily. He expects Aaravos to push into him, hard and uncaring of the pain Viren would feel. He expects to be fucked into oblivion, senseless and boneless by the end of it, Aaravos taking from Viren what he, quite obviously, has wanted for some time now.

What he doesn’t expect is Aaravos sinking to his knees behind him and pressing his tongue flush against his hole.

Viren cries out in surprise, his whole body shuddering as his hips instinctively push back before he can stop himself. Aaravos seems to like it, though, humming in approval as he laps and licks around Viren’s entrance, as he slips his tongue past the ring of muscle there. It’s so enticingly soft, and wet, and hot, and the feel of it opening Viren up is impossibly good, made better only by Aaravos’ hand wrapping around his cock, while the other grips his side to hold him steady. Viren gasps and keens, overwhelmed by sensation, by feelings of shame and lust pooling in the pit of his stomach, by the delicious drag of Aaravos’ hand on his length.

“You taste exquisite,” Aaravos murmurs, pulling away for just a bit, and Viren lets out a pathetic wine as the elf drags the flat of his tongue over him.

It’s dizzying how addictive this is, maddeningly so.

Aaravos probes deeper into his ass and Viren’s knees start trembling; he’s half-scared they’ll give out at any moment. Aaravos, unsurprisingly, is talented at this like he is at most things; his movements are slow but firm, unraveling Viren bit by bit. His hand speeds up on Viren’s length every time he lets out a particularly loud moan. Viren imagines how thoroughly debauched he must look, bent over like this, his forearms pressed against the wall, head bowed as messy wet locks fall onto his forehead, eyes screwed shut from the pleasure as Aaravos all but fucks him with his tongue at this point.

Viren is teetering on the edge already, far too soon, and he cries out as his orgasm is stopped in his tracks as Aaravos squeezes at the base of his cock.

“No— _oh_ ,” Viren whines, his whole body trembling, “gods…”

Aaravos pulls back then, and Viren’s knees buckle at the loss of contact; Aaravos steadies him with the hand on his hip, his grasp strong enough to leave a bruise. Viren finds himself wishing it would.

“My name,” his deep voice commands, making Viren shiver and keen at the sound. “I wish to hear you say _my name_ ,” Aaravos’ tongue flicks at his ass again, teasing, playful, “instead of invoking whatever gods have surely forsaken you for such depravity.” His strokes on Viren’s dick quicken and his mouth is back kissing and lapping at Viren’s hole. Viren tries to speak but moans instead, once, twice and can’t seem to stop, even as he yearns to obey Aaravos’ desire.

“Aara…” Viren breathes, “Aaravos— _ah—_ I need _…_ ” He isn’t fully conscious of what he’s pleading for anymore, reduced to a gasping, whimpering, mindless mess. All he feels at this point, viscerally, like it’s the only real thing in the world is— _Aaravos_. The touch of his hands. The insistent motions of his tongue. The sound of his muffled groans. “Please—I’m—Aaravos, _please_!”

Aaravos chuckles, slipping into him again, a slick finger joining his tongue this time. Viren groans at how good it feels being filled like this, being at the mercy of someone so powerful, otherworldly, so surprisingly eager to ruin Viren completely.

There are tears gathering in his eyes, mingling with the hot water just like the precome leaking from the tip of his cock does, and he screams out Aaravos’ name as he—finally—comes hard, unhindered this time. Wave after wave of pleasure washes over his body and Aaravos keeps stroking him through it, flicking his tongue at his hole. His finger stays buried deep in his ass, curling inside the clenching heat, making Viren squirm with overstimulation.

“Please,” Viren gasps as the sensations become far too strong for him to bear, “please…” He searches for words other than ‘please’, any word, really, but finds himself unable to muster anything more coherent.

“Please, more?” Aaravos prompts him. His voice is lower and has a raspy quality to it, and Viren manages a weak chuckle, satisfied he’s not the only one so affected.

Aaravos stands then, mercifully removing his finger and turning Viren to face him.

“By the stars,” he says, leering at Viren, “you’re beautiful when you’re ravished like this.”

Viren shivers at the words, entranced, in turn, but how Aaravos looks; his face and neck are flushed a darker blue, eyes half-lidded and burning with desire. His hair glistens beautifully under the stream of water, and Viren can’t help but reach up to tangle his hand in it. He pulls Aaravos in for a kiss then, tasting himself on his lips, on his tongue. It makes him heady, his spent cock giving a valiant twitch as Aaravos reaches down to pull Viren’s legs up to wrap around his waist. They both groan at the feel of Aaravos’ rock-hard cock nudging against Viren’s ass; he’s stretched by his earlier attentions, but not nearly enough to take Aaravos’ enormous length without a measure of pain. He wants it, though, _craves_ it, desperate to be filled to the brim.

He tries to tell Aaravos as much, breaking the kiss, breathing harshly as he tries to regain his ability to speak.

“Inside me,” Viren manages, and Aaravos chuckles.

“Bold, are we?” he says, the familiar spark of mischief returning to his eyes as he lines up his cock, pushing at Viren’s entrance. “You only ever have to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you liked it <3
> 
> find me virsting my life away on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lou_Random) and [tumblr](https://lou-random.tumblr.com/)


End file.
